<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crosswords by EmmaSpencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087854">Crosswords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer'>EmmaSpencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthea is grumpy, Anthea makes sense, Birthday auction story, Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greg is worried, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft is anxious, Mycroft uses his powers, Porposal, So much fluff you can't take it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring Greg, crosswords, overly curious neighbour, puppy, was it a good idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a habit. Mycroft sleeping in, taking a nice relaxing bath and Greg doing the crosswords all at once.<br/>But this Sunday, things were different...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crosswords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Mark Gatiss Birthday auction.<br/>Bit late, but is it finished finally!<br/>Thank you for BookcaseWraith for chosing me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Finally.” Greg stretched in bed wrapping his arms around Mycroft. “Sunday.” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me sleep.” Mycroft mumbled grumpily snuggling to his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you want sleep but last night…” he trailed his hand down his naked back sending shivers through Mycroft’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night is the past, today...Sleep.” he whined. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On such a beautiful morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing I can coax you out of the bed with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just rest love.” Greg sat up, arranging the blanket around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Mycroft mumbled. Greg kissed his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a shower with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” he hid under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, I see.” when  Mycroft the water turned on, so he peaked out from under the blankets, but the door was left open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Greg stood in the doorway, naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” he turned his back to him. He would love to join Greg, every part of his body ached for him but that would throw off his plans. He needed to be strong for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you keep waking me?” Mycroft grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down, waiting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be gone, cheery morning person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one waking up at five to work out and get ready for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is Sunday, even I can rest on this day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down then. Taking my cheery mood with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” he huffed. “Furthest for me the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft’s eyes opened as soon as he heard him descend the stairs. He reached for his phone on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you sure?’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Someone wants to sleep.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anthea, are you sure it is done? Correctly?’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You made it, I just delivered it to the journal. If it is messed up, it’s on you.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Right order?’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘One every day, the one you gave me.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Go and do them, I have to know.’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do it yourself.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He is making breakfast, you still have time. It is easy!’ MH </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had to be. Mycroft added in his head. He loved Gregory more than anything in the world but crosswords weren’t his strong point. Usually he threw the papers aside with a sigh leaving them for Mycroft to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I ain’t going to get up now. Stop texting me.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anthea!’ /Message not delivered/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft huffed and dropped the phone back to the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up rubbing his eyes, shivering he pulled the blanket around himself as he went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, it’ll be fine…it’ll be fine.” he kept repeating to himself. He felt his stomach clench, nausea creeping up on him. “Just a year…it’s too soon. This was stupid…he’ll say no! I’m such an idiot.” he wanted nothing more than to run downstairs and hide the papers, but that would alarm Gregory. Every sunday he took a long relaxing bath, so he had to do that today as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is making pancakes, I have time.” the bath today wasn’t relaxing at all. Mycroft finished as quickly as he dared, got dressed and went down to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t keep away from me?” Greg smirked kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, indeed.” he chuckled looking around in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?” Greg turned back to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, sorry. I let the dog out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks. I put out her food then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we eat on the balcony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no…” he opened the door. “It’s fresh but nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he shrugged. “You are the one always freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” he took out the plates and mugs. Laying the table gave him time to think some more and the fresh cold air helped bring him back to earth. ‘Good, good…the papers are in the dining room.’ Greg had a habit, putting the papers aside and doing all the crosswords on Sunday mornings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done.” Mycroft stepped back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is perfect. Let me take those.” he took the plate from him. “Ah waffles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guessed pancakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always? That is too boring. I get the papers.” Greg put the coffee pot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo.” Mycroft took his hand pulling him to sit. “Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get jam and be right back.” Greg kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Mycroft volunteered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sit love.” he kissed him again. “I get you a blanket too.” he whispered against his lips, seeing Mycroft tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Greg kissed him and went back inside. Mycroft was so anxious, he barely registered the cool air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I am.” Greg, unfortunately, did bring the papers out as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he can’t leave them in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” he sat closely to Mycroft. “Here you go.” he wrapped the blanket around him. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” he smiled faintly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bon appétit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Mycroft murmured. He wasn’t really hungry, not now. He loved Greg’s cooking but today it was hard to find it enjoyable. Even Greg noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, My?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” he mumbled distractedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, fine. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...I’m fine, just lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not work I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...it is...not the type of job you leave in the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know.” Greg kissed his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That we both bring work home? Well could be better but...what can we do.” he shrugged. He poured coffee for both of them and picked up the first paper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go in.” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in soon.” he smiled at Mycroft. Mycroft took the plates in. He paced in the kitchen, washed the dishes and paced some more. He texted Anthea, got no answer so he walked around some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you cold?” he brought a fresh mug of coffee to Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” he was squinting at the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are your glasses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and look for them.” Mycroft plucked the paper from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘kay.” he rubbed his eyes. “Shall I bring yours as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do need them as well, not getting younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, old man.” Mycroft huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it instead of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crosswords.” Greg rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are all yours.” he smiled; as soon as Greg was inside he called for their dog Liza. “Come here girl.” Mycroft whispered. “You get all the treats you want, just tore these us.” he held out the papers. “Now, Liza, eat it! Play with it!” she just sat there looking at her owner like he lost his mind. “Traitor.” Mycroft hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, someone took a liking to the papers.” Mycroft lied. ‘Sorry.’ he mouthed to Liza. “Here you go.” he handed them back to Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never let her be naughty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brought your tablet out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Mycroft frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened while we slept hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem off love.” Greg stepped to him. “Are you feeling well? Anything troubling you? Anything you can share with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do worry.” Greg pulled him to a kiss. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not good.” Mycroft murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I care about your wellbeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I only cause more worry to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah…” Greg kissed his neck. “I don’t mind.” he kept kissing down to his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are in the garden!” Mycroft whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but I’m not really up for that…” he blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor me.” Greg chuckled. “Morning Mrs. Howard!” Greg yelled and waved at their neighbour.  The curtain moved in the window. “She thinks she’ll see something more scandalous than two men living together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure.” Mycroft chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to our usual program?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather go inside, it is chilly out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stay a bit more. Closed up in the office all week long, it is good to have a little fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t catch a cold.” Mycroft wrapped the blanket around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually don't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Mycroft snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means you are the one catching a cold if we walk too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what I said.” he smiled softly. “Sure you are okay? You are surprisingly snappy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold, I’m going in.” Mycroft hurried inside, closing the door loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What got into him?” he mumbled scratching Liza’s head. “Should I go after him or give him some space? Give him some space I believe. He’ll tell me what is up eventually he always does. He was really moody and distant when he wanted to bring up getting you. Maybe...he’ll get to it.” he shrugged. “He will; eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mycroft watched Greg from the window, distractedly biting on his finger. He was getting through the crosswords too slowly, at least for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If you are interested it is perfectly fine and sickly sweet.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I think it was a mistake’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why?’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s only been a year. It is too soon.’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It is a bit late for that now.’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He only did two, I still have time.’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Then go and take them from him, tell him the truth!’ A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Chicken.’ MH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You are not.’ A </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft’s phone suddenly rang, startling him. “Easier this way. Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthea.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really thought it through. You bought the ring, you planned this out...you are serious about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My spy-assassin ex-boyfriend Sebastian? I spent two weeks in the hospital, not something one can forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two were together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six years. I was so blinded by my feelings...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the point!” she cut him off. “You were with him for years and marriage never crossed your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, yes.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But with Lestrade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the point you are trying to make.” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now stop biting your finger and man up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…” Mycroft looked at his bleeding finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First put a bandaid on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too Mycroft, me too. Oh, that morning wake up call will cost you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An arm and a leg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a new bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done.” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get up before I make you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me after, or just a text. I think you two will be too busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what? I haven’t started planning the wedding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what I meant.” Mycroft could hear Anthea roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you are so innocent.” Anthea chuckled. “So which one is he on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifth one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still time to get ready, off you go now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Anthea.” he mumbled, returning to watching Greg through the window and biting his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mycroft!” Greg called out. “Please help me…I have trouble with a clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” he mumbled to himself. “Be down in a minute.” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” Mycroft’s hand was shaking as he opened the door. He forced a smile on his face and stepped out, his whole body shaking, mind barely working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Greg beaconed him closer. “This one.” Mycroft looked at it, not really seeing the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” he whispered. Greg looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love!” he pulled him to his lap. “Love, love, love.” he kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one do you refer to?” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes….yes, yes, yes.” he kissed him again. “I say yes.” he smiled at him stroking his hair. “You can calm down now.” he pressed his forehead against his. “I tried to figure out what might be the trouble. First I thought you want a new puppy, then I thought you want to break up with me...I could barely concentrate on the crosswords. And how lucky I did finish it in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I truly want to marry you, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…it seemed a good idea at first.” Mycroft didn’t dare to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a brilliant idea. No one did anything so sweet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d marry you after day one.” he kissed Mycroft. “Honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Greg chuckled his eyes filled with tears. “Can I lie to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he sighed, falling against Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” Greg wrapped his arms around him. “You got a national paper’s cooperation for a week to propose.” he chuckled. Mycroft just shrugged. “Can’t imagine what others would think doing these crosswords. ‘Will you marry me Gregory Lestrade, please.’” Greg chuckled. “You could have said DS or use my middle name but no...please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a nice person Lestrade, I do say please and thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do scream it in a lovely way, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you in, you are freezing.” he kissed his lips. “Your lips are turning blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg kissed his temple now. “I don’t want my fiancé to catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I take you inside and warm you in.” he smirked. “I warm up every inch of your body…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds very lovely, fiance mine.” Mycroft blushed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>